


i taste paradise in your kiss

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Soft Mornings, Very lightly implied smut, how do you tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: Alec wakes to the soft press of lips against his bare shoulder, and Magnus nuzzling into the back of his neck. Through his haze, he can just make out the sound of Brooklyn traffic through their open window, and the sound of Magnus’s breathing close to his ear. His eyes flutter open. It’s still early, their bedroom only slightly lit by the beginning of the sun’s ascension. Far too early to be awake yet, he thinks, but he can feel Magnus’s smile against his skin and he’s weak to it - especially on their anniversary.





	i taste paradise in your kiss

Alec wakes to the soft press of lips against his bare shoulder, and Magnus nuzzling into the back of his neck. Through his haze, he can just make out the sound of Brooklyn traffic through their open window, and the sound of Magnus’s breathing close to his ear. His eyes flutter open. It’s still early, their bedroom only slightly lit by the beginning of the sun’s ascension. Far too early to be awake yet, he thinks, but he can feel Magnus’s smile against his skin and he’s weak to it - especially on their anniversary.

“Good morning,” he whispers, his voice rough with sleep. He wants to turn to greet Magnus, but his grip on him tightens when he tries to move, and he quickly surrenders to the comfort. He’s not going to argue if Magnus wants to hold him a little longer. All this time, and this is still the way Alec is the most comfortable, and it’s certainly the only way he can sleep - with Magnus’s chest pressed soundly against his back, with their legs intertwined, and Magnus’s arm thrown across his waist.

“Happy anniversary,” Magnus replies, snuggling impossibly closer in the early morning light. He presses another kiss to Alec’s shoulder, and he lets out the softest sigh, and presses back into Magnus’s chest. 

He feels complete there, tangled up in Magnus. He’s never been one to believe in soulmates, and he knows that Magnus has loved before him, but something was missing before he met Magnus. His presence was reassuringly familiar, even from the very beginning. Being around Magnus felt like coming home. It was a feeling that said _you’re safe here._ It was a feeling that said _this is where you belong._

And he’s never felt more secure than right there with Magnus, in the warmth of their bed, with all the time in the world before them. He moves, shifting so he’s leaning over Magnus so that he can kiss his husband properly.

“I love you,” he says, his lips brushing against Magnus’s own. He’ll never get tired of saying it. “I love you,” he says again, and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “I love you.”

He wants to write it on Magnus’s skin, as he drags his lips across his collarbone and over his neck. He wants Magnus to feel what he feels - the way he can’t get enough, the way he has to have his hands on him. It’s like an addiction that he craves, the sweet build and release of their passion, even after all these years. Even an eternity with Magnus couldn’t take this feeling away - this feeling of newness, of the same excitement they’d had some fifty years ago, when Alec was still mortal and Magnus wanted to give him everything and more.

“I love you, too,” Magnus says, and Alec swears he can see stars in his eyes. He leans down to kiss him again, reveling in the way the soft light of the rising sun seems to make his skin shine, in the hitch of his breath, in the way Magnus’s fingers trail slowly down his back.

There’s no hurry on a day like today, when they’ve both taken the day off, and their cell phones have been shut off and left in a dresser drawer. They have the time to exchange these languid kisses. He has the time to take Magnus apart slowly, thoroughly, with each press of his fingers, or the bite of his teeth at his hip bone. And, Alec thinks, he has time to enjoy every second of it - the pull of Magnus’s fingers through his hair, and the feel of his skin underneath his hands. 

They have time for the way Magnus drags his lips over every rune, adding teeth when he gets to the deflect rune adorning his neck, and relishing the sweet sounds the attention pulls from Alec’s lips.

Alec feels like he’s floating. 

He knows it’s not perfect, their life. Fifty years later, and Alec still hears the whispers. It’s better, of course it is, but he’s still a Shadowhunter. And their prejudice is so thoroughly ingrained that even fifty years as Head of the Institute hasn’t been able to change all of their minds completely, not yet. They still talk about his relationship with a man, with a warlock, with Magnus Bane. 

But at this point, it’s all just static in the background. In fifty years, there has been real change, and those Shadowhunters - mostly old families, similar to his own - don’t matter. One day, he hopes, they’ll realize that he’s not wrong - that he’s not doing anything wrong, that to be _ashamed_ of this love would be the real sin. 

He’s still not sure what happens after death. He knows being immortal doesn’t make him invincible, but with any luck, he’ll never need to find out. Besides, he’s already found his Paradise. He’s found it right there in their bedroom. In Magnus, in the way his nails dig into Alec’s shoulders, in the sounds of his broken moans as Alec moves above him. He’s found it in the way Magnus laughs when he’s truly happy, with his head thrown back, unguarded in a way he rarely lets anyone see. 

Paradise is loving Magnus Bane.

He collapses beside him, feeling so thoroughly content, and head over heels in love. It’s a feeling that grows every time he looks over at his husband, as he watches the rise and fall of his chest as Magnus works to catch his breath. He snuggles closer again; overwhelmed as he is, he’s still longs for the touch of Magnus against him. He lays on his side, one arm propping him up, using the other to trail his fingers across Magnus’s skin.

“I’m so glad I have you,” he says, his voice a reverent whisper as he leans up to press one more kiss against Magnus’s lips. “I’m so glad I have you, forever, with no restrictions and nothing standing in our way. I’m so glad that you chose me, that we chose each other. I’m so glad that you said yes - yes to my hand, and yes to eternity.”

His words, all these years later, have only grown in their validity. Because he falls more in love every day. Because somehow, even the eternity they have together doesn’t seem like enough time anymore. 

Magnus reaches a hand forward to hold Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his skin as he smiles that smile he reserves only for him. It makes Alec’s breath catch and his heart beat faster, that look that Magnus gives him, that look of pure adoration. 

“Being your husband, tying myself to you forever? It was the best, and the easiest, decision I’ve ever made,” he says, as he leans over to kiss Alec on the tip of his nose. “I’ve been waiting centuries for you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. It is an honor to love, and be loved by, you.”

“Sometimes I still can’t believe I get to love you,” Alec says, his voice quiet in the serenity of their bedroom. He watches as Magnus’s eyes, unglamoured and golden in the light of the rising sun, soften. It’s in reverence that he kisses him again, pouring all of those feelings in every brush of their lips. He knows Magnus understands, and he knows Magnus feels the same. _It is such a privilege,_ he thinks, _a beautiful, wonderful, privilege to be in love with this man._

They stay that way, tangled up in each other with their hands intertwined, trading stories and slow kisses, until the sun has risen fully over Brooklyn. _This,_ Alec thinks, _this is paradise._

**Author's Note:**

> Their love is so soft??? And it makes me so happy???
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! And feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr @luminousalexander! :)


End file.
